


Four AM and I'm Still Awake

by UisceOneLove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex loves Hank's dick, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel is such a smartass, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is so cute when he blushes, Charles is so fucking loud, Erik is a smug bastard, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hank is Beast, I love Raven, M/M, Smut, This came out so much better than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Hank can't sleep with Charles and Erik being so loud, so they decide to get loud themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four AM and I'm Still Awake

“ _Erik…Oh fuck, Erik…”_

Oh no. Not again.

“Yes, _Right there!_ ”

Alex groaned and pulled the pillow over his head in hopes it’d block out the sound. This was why he was glad his ability wasn’t telepathy or super hearing.

“ _So close, Erik! Erik, Erik, Erik…”_

Every. Fucking. Night.

Alex dared to let an eye crack open as he lifted the pillow slightly. There wasn’t a speck of light from outside the window. His eye moved to the alarm clock. Red lit letters blared **3:30 AM** like it was a taunt. The blond rolled over, burying his face into a chest of soft blue fur. For a second he felt a flash of guilt when equally furry arms wrapped loosely around him, but then he remembered that Hank could hear the same thing he was.

“Why haven’t you soundproofed the room?” He asked in a muffled voice.

“Hope that Charles would read someone’s mind and learn to either be quiet or save the coital activities for a different time.” Hank answered, his voice thick with the sleep he was disturbed from.

“One, don’t refer to sex as ‘coital’.” Alex responded, his nose scrunching up like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. When he felt Hank’s chest vibrate with a silent chuckle he smacked it. “And two, they’re obviously not stopping so tomorrow you better be fixing up this room.”

“But I was planning on trying to study Raven’s DNA more tomorrow to see if I can isolate a new sample to—“

“Beast, I swear to God that if you don’t prevent me from hearing the Professor and Erik’s sexcapades, I will blast your blue ass with these rays of mine.”

“Got it, soundproofing is top priority.” Hank replied.

They laid there for a few more minutes, waiting for the moans to finally cease but only succeeding in hearing them get louder. It hadn’t been too bad of a thing when it first started; everyone knew that it was going to happen eventually. They had all even placed bets on when Charles and Erik would finally hook up. Raven was nice enough to give them leeway by saying three months since both of the men were stubborn asses. Sean and Alex agreed to share the winnings by betting one. Darwin had even placed a bet, saying based on the whole survival of the fittest schpeal and how much tension was already between the two that it’d be a matter of days. Somehow it still surprised them when Hank won with his estimate that they’d give into their hormonal attraction in two weeks, one day, and seven hours.  Alex guessed that’s one reason he ended up falling in love with the nerd.

“ _Charles, this is not what someone means when they say they’re close.”_

_“Shut up, Erik, and get deeper!”_

“Okay, I don’t understand how the hell no one else is kept awake by this!” Alex groaned, burying his face into Hank’s neck. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through when he felt claws graze along his back as his boyfriend’s hand—paw?—ran up and down it.

“Well,” Hank started, “Darwin has probably adapted to not hear it while—“

“Bozo, I love you and all, but I wasn’t actually looking for an answer.” Alex interrupted. Actually he was looking for answers, but he would rather not list the possibilities when it’s almost four in the morning and he’s stuck still hearing Erik pounding into the Professor.

“You know, there’s something we could do to drown them out since we won’t be falling asleep any time soon.” Hank started, nuzzling the top of the blond’s head.

Alex arched a brow and tilted his head up to meet his fuzzy boyfriend’s gaze. “Does it involve leaving this room?”

“Well, no…”

“Then do continue. As much as I hate the current performance we are cursed to hear for an eternity, getting out of bed just isn’t an option for me.”

Instead of answering outright, Hank instead met Alex’s lips with a kiss, which he was more than willing to return. It always made him shiver when the scientist’s fangs brush against his bottom lip. It was really fucking hot. Seriously, the big blue beast that Hank has become is _really boner making_. Come on, even the _growling_ is sexy! Don’t even get him started on the glasses.

Big paw-hand-things grabbed the blond’s ass, making a groan slip out into their growingly messy and heated kiss. Alex had never been so glad they were shirtless before; otherwise he’d be close to a fit if they had to pull away just to remove them.

“I think I’m really liking this plan.” He panted against Hank’s mouth, fair human hands starting to push at the sweats the furry mutant had on. The beast chuckled breathily and helped him with getting the fabric out of their way.

“Is that because you seem to be a sex addict, or because it means getting possible payback if Charles and Erik hear us?” Hank asked, rolling them so that Alex was underneath him, who quickly spread his legs in invitation for his boyfriend to get closer.

“I am not a sex addict!” Alex scoffed, hands running along the planes of Hank’s front before knotting his fingers into the blue. “You just happen to be way better at sex than nerds should be. But yes, payback is a very possible reason.”

The two stayed pressed together for a while, mouths connected in dozens of kisses varying between loving and needy. They rutted against each other, sparks of pleasure spreading through waiting to catch fire at the light of a match. Alex felt his head desire clouded with his own growing desire, fueled even more by the feeling of Hank’s large, thick cock against him. There was only one thing he ever willingly limped for, and he was starting to get desperate for it. Little groans followed whines into their kisses from the blond, his hands gripping tightly to Hank’s fur as he tried to speed up his hips to feel more pleasure.

“Fuck, Hank!” Alex groaned, his head dropping back against the pillow. Hank’s paws moved down to the boxers his boyfriend was wearing, hips pausing as he gaze him an unsure look.

“Pull them off or…?” He asked nervously.

If this were any other time, Alex would find this to be yet another cute as shit reason to be in love with Hank McCoy. But this was not any other time, and he was getting severely impatient.

“For the love of God, Hank, just rip them off!”

Without needing to be told twice Hank let his amplified strength bare use by yanking on Alex’s underwear, the boxers making an audible shredding noise as they ripped apart and off him. He tossed the article aside and let Alex pull him back down for a claiming kiss, bare members rubbing against each other. In hindsight, it was a pretty good thing Alex hadn’t been able to keep his hands off him when they’d been in the shower before bed, they wouldn’t have to waste any time with prep. Though the blond did whine when Hank dug out the lube from the nightstand, squeezing more than plenty into his palm. A groan escaped the boy beneath him from the sight of him slicking up his cock. The bottle was tossed aside, albeit with slightly more force than necessary which left a dent in the wall but that was something that could be fixed later by Darwin.

Alex’s hole was already clenching in anticipation as he felt Hank’s head press against it. As soon as it actually started to breach the tight ring of muscles, however, it left the both of them breathless. Even when he would be stretched nice and wide repeatedly by Hank’s bigger fingers, his hole seemed to always revert back to that virgin tightness. Which, in Alex’s opinion, just made things that much better. It never stopped feeling like the best thing in the world. Hank’s cock filled him inch by inch, the beast still so careful and caring at this part, but really it made it more intense. The feeling of being split right down the middle all to be filled up completely was the most incredible thing Alex could ever experience, and it was all thanks to his Bozo’s perfectly huge dick.

Okay, so he may not be a sex addict, but he might be addicted to Hank’s cock. There was zero shame in it.

Hank’s groan was so soft when he bottomed out that it could have been a purr. He gave Alex a moment or two to let his hold adjust with so much inside him, both already having hitches in their breathing.

“Hey, Hank?”

“Yes, Alex?”

“Marry me.”

“You say that every single time you have my dick inside you.” Hank pointed out with a sigh, his eyes rolling affectionately at the blond.

“Way to ruin my moment of romance.” He huffed, though a laugh followed soon after. Hank smiled bemusedly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

When Hank finally started moving his hips, a cry escaped Alex’s lips at the rush of pleasure that came from the simple movement. He wrapped his limbs around the beast, heels digging into the blue back while hands gripped at Hank’s shoulders. The thrusts weren’t as slow as the Alex was used to them starting out as, but when you took into consideration the time of night it was, he could excuse it. It didn’t change how strong the fire was in his belly, how hot it was every time Hank filled him right back up completely. His mind was practically melting with each thrust given, and he made sure his own hips moved in the proper timing to meet his boyfriend’s.

The only noises that could be heard at first was the gasps and pants between the two boys. Fair skin was slick with sweat and flushed with pink, the blue of Hank’s fur even a hue of purple where skin was visible. It wasn’t until he brushed against Alex’s prostate that things got into a more chaotic state. He had cried out at the sudden surge of gratifying bliss, his entire body feeling like it was on fire and the only way to put it out was if Hank kept on moving. A growl rose from his boyfriend’s chest, the thrusts immediately getting faster, striking with precision into his prostate _every single time_. He couldn’t control the sounds he made anymore, ranging from lude moans to shouts and screams of Hank’s name. He begged for more, completely overtaken by the pleasure filling his body. Alex could barely even feel the throbbing of his own cock that was trapped between their bodies, just the throbbing and sparks that came from the one inside him. Air was a stranger, making its way in and out of his lungs too fast to make a permanent stay.

Hank ran his mouth along the column of Alex’s neck, the boy tilting his head to expose it more for his beast. Fangs grazed and poked at the skin, until they ultimately pierced it when he bit down. Alex’s yelled out in ecstasy, his orgasm slamming down into him and his cum splurting out rapidly in sticky white tendrils that stained skin and fur alike. It was like a flash of light, temporarily blinded by the pure pleasure. He was only brought out of it by the feeling of the base of Hank’s cock swelling inside him, stretching him wider as cum pulsed inside him. Alex whimpered from oversensitivity, but loved each sensation nonetheless. Looking down at his stomach, he could see a bulge where the head of Hank’s cock was pushing up and he almost came again right then, a shaky hand running over the bump with its fingers.

They laid there, one on top of the other in a locked embrace that would last for hours until Hank’s cum was emptied completely into him and the swelled knot eventually dies down, but neither cared or minded. Alex and Hank were both panting, sweaty messes that continued to share lazy kisses. Hank nuzzled the blond’s jaw, who smiled sleepily up at him. A new purr started from the beast, and both drifted off together into sleep.

The smell of meats and eggs was what eventually brought Alex out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen, the sun bright in his eyes and a limp that he wasn’t bothering to hide. When he walked in, Raven was at the stove plating a fresh batch of sausages and bacon. Hank was already at the table with a plate full of so much food that it was no wonder there already needed to be fresh batches. Upon seeing the new arrival, Raven gave Alex a knowing smirk, watching as he limped over to the table for a seat next to the blue beast.

“So Charles wasn’t the only one to have an late night, I see.” She mused, setting the fresh food down in front of Alex. It was disgusting but expected how much food the guy could eat, Sean always taking a close second.

Alex glared at the fellow blonde before shoveling eggs into his mouth.

“It’s not like we could do anything else with those two going at each other.” He muttered through his mouthful. Raven couldn’t stop from laughing, the frying pan sizzling as she added the next batch of scrambled eggs into it for cooking.

“There’s these things called ear plugs, you know.” Raven pointed out with a sympathetic smile.

“ _That’s_ how you’re getting through this?”

“Of course. I may love my brother, but my emotional psyche doesn’t need to be sacrificed all for the sake of him getting laid.”

“Maybe I should make some for everyone to use.” Hank said thoughtfully to himself, head tilted to the side as he looked up from the newspaper.

Alex gave his boyfriend a look; sometimes for a scientist Hank could really be dense. “Thank you for coming to that conclusion now, Bozo.” He said snarkily. Yeah, the sex was fantastic the night before, but earplugs could prevent further mental scarring for _him_. Raven was lucky for even thinking the idea up in the first place.

Hank opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Sean took a drowsy stumble into the kitchen and plopped down across from his best friend.

“Dude, I must’ve been really high last night. It was like there was an echo of Professor X and Magneto screwing around.” The redhead whispered poorly to the blond. Now Alex just wanted to facepalm.

“You’re always high, Sean.” Alex stated, stuffing his mouth with a breakfast sausage.

“Well…Okay, that’s true.” He nodded, giving Raven a bright smile when she came over with the last of the breakfast, pouring tea for everyone out of a habit she developed because of Charles. As she took her own seat, Darwin came strolling in, an arm going around Sean as he took the accompanying seat.

“I know for a fact that ‘echo’ Sean mentioned was you two.” The dark-skinned man deadpanned. “But I forgive you since I’ve become a heavy enough sleeper to avoid it."

“I’d be making those noises too if Angel and I weren’t already doing it in the day.” Raven rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea.

“Hey, as long as I don’t hear any of it, I’m good.” Darwin shrugged, expertly avoiding any discussion of Raven and Angel’s private time.

“As long as you don’t hear what?”

All five heads turned at once to be greeted with the very sight of Charles Xavier in the doorway. As per usual, the man looked young with his bright eyes and full face, which was only matched by the choice of slacks and button up that were pressed to creaseless perfection. They were all silent as they watched him as he kissed Raven’s head before proceeding to pour himself a cup of tea, his brows raised with his patient wait for a response.

“Well? Do I have to read someone’s mind to know?” He asked, adding some cream and sugar into his drink.

That question seemed to be enough to snap them back into reality. Sean had to focus on eating so he wouldn’t start giggling, Darwin playing the silent card.

“I have to get back to work in the lab.” Hank said quickly, leaving the paper on the table as he rose. “Cerebro needs more fixing, after all.” He added, pecking Alex and taking off.

Charles turned his inquisitive gaze on his sister and Alex, still waiting for an answer. Raven gave a casual shrug and leaned back in her chair, a leg crossing over the other. “Oh you know.” She started, smirking as she took a sip of her own tea. “Just that we couldn’t sleep last night. Too much noise.”

Alex had never seen the Professor turn so red so fast. The man’s eyes were wide, his body frozen like he’d been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. It was all he could do to keep his composure while Sean’s broke with a fit of giggles. Even Darwin looked close to joining.

“I-I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“You didn’t hear it?” Raven asked innocently, the smirk smoothly replaced with an expression of surprise. “I guess you were lucky. All of us heard this noise, I think someone was screaming for help or something.”

“You don’t say?” Charles replied, somehow seeming to get even redder. “I’m terribly sorry, I don’t know how I didn’t hear.”

“How does someone not hear their own moaning?” Angel piped up as she walked in, taking a place in Raven’s lap and sharing a kiss in welcome. Alex couldn’t hold back a snort that time, and poor Professor looked close to having a stroke.

“I-I—We weren’t--I didn’t mean for—“ Charles seemed to be at a loss of words, a complete stammering mess.

Erik walked into the room without a greeting, oblivious to the subject of everyone’s amusement. He worked on making himself some coffee, only taking in Charles’s state of being when he was finished.

“Something wrong, Charles?” He asked with an arched brow.

“What’s wrong?” The shorter man squeaked. “What’s wrong is you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself at night and they all know!”

The metal-bender looked at the table of people without a hint of shame, his mouth forming into an amused smile of his own as he shrugged and took a drink of his coffee. “Liebling, the insinuation it’s my fault you don’t know how to control your voice level is incredibly astonishing.”

“Don’t you dare put this all on me, Erik, part of the blame is quite your fault!”

The table of people shared looks before rising and making their way out of the kitchen. It was best not to get in the middle of those two’s quarrels. Especially when most ended with them doing exactly what they did last night.

**Author's Note:**

> So thankies for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
